Venom: Big Game
by Opticnerve
Summary: It's bad enough you're failing college, but when you wake up to find that you're now the host to a bloodthirsty but seductive alien entity who is being pursued by a psychotic, you know things could be better.
1. Chapter 1

Venom & Deadpool are owned by Marvel Comics and not by the author of this Fan-Fiction.

----

They say that the academic year is split into three distinct phases. During phase one students spend their time partying. In phase two it's all about protesting, it doesn't matter what they're protesting so long as there's something to protest about. And in phase three they spend all their time in the library. Unless of course you're failing your course and are woefully behind on your assignments.

Becca Robinson had to leave phase one early and proceed directly to phase three, and it is the library in which we currently find our protagonist.

"Ten minutes.." a voice blared over the intercom, and Becca, who up to this point had been slumped over a bunch of books in a far corner of the library awoke with a start. "Ten minutes to closing" the voice repeated.

While trying to suppress a yawn Becca cursed herself for nodding off right in the middle of her philosophy assignment. She only closed her eyes for a moment, and it wasn't like it was a restful sleep. If was far from restful, plagued with nightmare images, and at one stage she even dreamt she was drowning, something filling her mouth and nose cutting off her air supply, a cold sensation flowing across her skin. Involuntarily she shuddered at the dreamlike memory, the sense of terror and panic attached to it already fading in the way dreams do.

"It's totally my own fault for not getting enough real sleep." she said to no one in particular.

Then rubbing her face with her hands she grabbed her books and made for the stairs, at this time of night the place was pretty empty as it was but Becca had a habit of hiding out in the low traffic areas in the higher levels. During the day the sun streamed through the glass windows in the roof, at night she liked to think you could see the stars. An impossibility due to the light pollution from the surrounding buildings, but still a comfort.

Becca waved goodnight to the librarian on the front desk and filtered out the library along with the dozen or so other regulars who were there until closing. Still not feeling the best, and thinking it might be a hunger weakness, she drew her coat that bit tighter to herself as she walked off into the cold dark winter night.

"Get a move on book worm you've got people free-a-zing out here" a voice in the darkness said with an exaggerated tone.

This wasn't really a lie but it was inaccurate. While other people elsewhere might be feeling the cold, the speaker most certainly wasn't, indeed he didn't even register the chill in the air, it was just something he thought anyone listening would expect him to say. Even though no one was listening.

The librarian was moving from table to table picking up abandoned books and switching off reading lights. He was perfectly visible through solid walls as a heat signature of undulating colours when viewed down the scope of a very high tech rifle. One squeeze of the trigger and the librarian's head would be splatted all over the Dewey Decimalisation System.

"And there go the downstairs lights. Blink-a-blinkety-blink."

The lights in question were being observed from the top of a building directly across the street by a figure who chooses to be seen or not seen. Right now he was sitting on the fence with regard to if he should be seen, not that it mattered as there wasn't anyone around to see him. Lucky them. The Librarian paused in the hall a moment and a second heat signature moved towards him. "Ladies and gents, I give you tonight's rent-a-cop"

The Librarian exited the building to muffled sounds of the word "Goodnight", and the figure watching him from the rooftop kept him in the crosshairs as he walked down the empty street. "Goodnight John-Boy! Heh."

Becca awkwardly shuffled into her cramped apartment with books in one hand and the usual assortment of junkmail and her bag in the other. Everything, coat and all, was dumped on the arm chair closest to the door. It was time to be disappointed by what was in the refrigerator, the light humming as she opened the door. "A slice of yesterday's pizza and carton of milk due to expire tomorrow. It's the high life here at the Robinson Mansion." she grimaced. Not the best but it'll do she thought.

The blinking light on her cell phone attracted her attention, she had forgotten it when she left the house earlier afternoon. One missed call, one new message. Tom W. Dawson, or Wire to his friends as he declared Thomas to be too ordinary a name, had called telling her that they were showing some old Fu-Manchu movies, the Boris Karloff ones he made sure to point out, at the old Apollo and a group of his friends were going. Open invitation if she was interested.

Wire was renowned for his love of old black and white monster movies, and would talk endlessly about them if allowed to ramble. The message was left at 5:23pm but it was now close to midnight. Nothing left to do but go to bed, and eating that pizza slice might not have been the best idea as she still wasn't feeling any better.

The figure on the rooftop decided that enough time had elapsed from when the rent-a-cop came on shift to when he'd probably veg out in front of a small portable TV watching sports highlights, or just fall asleep. Besides, he was bored of playing collateral damage, a game in which you gained points by inadvertently destroyed things when you took out your target. You got points for style and as everyone knows points mean prizes. The gamesmanship took place only in his vibrant imagination. He fired a zip line from a hand held launcher at a raised point on the roof of the library across the street, secured the end on his side, and gracefully sailed across the gap in between. A Tarzan scream burst forth from his mouth as he did so. So much for this being a quiet operation.

Becca removed her makeup washed her face and then stared at it in the mirror of her small bathroom. Hazel eyes, a not too offensive nose, reasonable lips, and close cropped brunette hair gave her a pixie like look. Big fake grin for the mirror after brushing her teeth and then off to bed.

The man on the library rooftop touched something attached to his left wrist, it's display glowed for a moment and he noted the read out. Setting off across the roof with it's uniform skylight windows running in parallel rows he stopped at one and produced a small pen sized metal item which he waved across the window frame. The alarm sensors now disabled he produced a blade and pried the window open. He leapt into the opening and landed below on a large reading table. Falling leaves make more noise. Touching the device on his wrist again the display lit up, noting what it told him he set off quickly.

Becca was asleep, even if to outside observers it appears to be a restless sleep, though sleep none the less. Were she awake she'd be trying to scream right now, but with little success as her entire head including her neck and shoulders were in the process of being encased in a slick black goo. In places it appeared to bubble out from inside her skin and where it wasn't bubbling if was starting to flow in small vein like rivulets. One of her arms had already turned black right up to the fingertips while the other was patchy and half done.

Miles away across town someone else was dealing with a different kind of darkness. Standing in the gloom of the empty library it looked very much like the trail had gone as cold as the weather outside. No matter how many times he touched the device on his wrist the reading was the same. It just stopped at this point on the floor next to one of the desks.

" Run run as fast as you can. I'll catch you, you're not the ginger bread man!" he said in a high pitched squeal.

"I had hoped you'd crawled in here to die but it looks like you found a new walking emotional buffet to dine on. You got away this time but I'm gonna getcha. Yes I will"

At this stage the symbiote had completely encased Becca's body. As alien as the symbiote is to our planet had Becca not been in a dream state she'd have recognised the sensation of relief. The sense that life had been grabbed from of the jaws of death and fate had somehow rewarded a badly injured creature far from home. In it's mind it suspected that had it seeped through another skylight all this would have ended badly. It would have missed the only person on that floor and would have been found by the one hunting it. The one who separated the previous "us" and turned it into just an "I".

Being so weak it wouldn't have been capable of over powering the host it was now attached to, but she slept and it was crafty. It seeped in under the glass and poured itself right on top of her, it got it's way quickly and was able to spend some time resting. "We both see your dreams now Becca..", it thought to itself.

Carefully moving through the sleeping woman's psyche it began gingerly examining parts of the mind at the lower levels, the more primitive parts of the brain hoping that what it would find buried under layers and layers of morality wouldn't be as much as a disappointment as some of the other minds it had looked through. This was a strong mind, there was vanity & some shallowness but it was unexpectedly complex, the delights she hid in the places into which she thought no one would ever venture were wondrous. And the older mind, the one from the reptilian parts of the brain gave a lot to work with.

"Oh what great & terrible things we will do." it thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Becca awoke the next morning refreshed and much more energised than she had could remember being in months , there was a brief moment spent staring at the ceiling before she bounced out of bed. She was showered, groomed, dressed and out the door in record time.

As she headed to the subway she thought for a moment that everything looked more vibrant, clearer, and sharper to her. She put this idea aside when she asked herself why should this day look different to any other and kept moving. The morning rush hour crowds were even worse than she had expected, usually Becca would end up with slight bumps and bruises as she negotiated the crowds. She thought of it like playing pinball you bounced from side to side, today however she was in the mood for bowling so she didn't break her stride when people looked like they might collided with her.

One guy in a suit with a pinched expression on his face had just carelessly side swiped someone with his large and clunky briefcase, Becca's eyes narrowed somewhat as she began to move towards him. As expected he didn't avoid her and his shoulder struck her a glancing blow. It might as well have been like running into the wall at full speed, he bounced off her spun off into a crowd of people and landed hard. A smirk appeared on Becca's face when she heard the loud thud he landed with, the shout of pain, and the uproar caused by falling into all those people. She didn't bother looking back.

Inside her psyche just below the surface something was taken by surprise, and something else was looking forward to seeing what she did next. The symbiote was happy to be along for the ride.

Inside the abandoned Portside warehouse complex there was a slight stench of sewage in the air, just layered on top of the heavy smell of mould which seemed to permeate it's very being. And it was dusty, very dusty, great billowing clouds of the stuff choking the air if you dared to cross the floor, but down in a corner of a lower level it was a different story. There was a bed, food, a whole lot of weapons, and a nude from the waste up six foot tall man singing and clapping along to the lyrics of Fraggle Rock, which was playing on the small TV set with the bad reception that had been propped up on some weapons cases.

A series of chirps issued from a field communications kit, the small satellite transmitter/receiver hidden floors above on the roof. The man reached for a piece of cloth and pulled it over his face. With his mask fixed he punched the answer button and an older man with large square glasses and sunken eyes appeared on the screen.

"Report?"

The masked man paused a second and replied "I did have breakfast this morning and I haven't had a bowel movement in two days. I could be backed up Daddy-O! This slumming it thing just isn't good for my constitution. I also found a pimple on my back right about here.."

At this point the masked man reached one arm over his shoulder and grabbed part of his back, he then awkwardly gets up and tries to position himself in front of the camera so he can give the pimple as good a close up as possible only to be curtly interrupted.

"Enough of your usual nonsense, what of the symbiote? You said you'd have it.." the man on the screen said.

"Yeah that…errrmmm well I shot it full of the tracer isotope you provide and just as we expected the symbiote exchanged most of it with the human host in order to be rid of it, this of course fatally wounded the host allowing me to separate the two of them before the symbiote could repair the damage to the hosts immune system.." replied the masked man.

"The host died but not before the symbiote made it's escape. It still had trace amounts of isotope in it's system which it couldn't metabolize or dispose of so I was able to track it to the City Library…where I lost it." The masked man shrugged. "And that's your Weekend Update."

For a moment it looked like the screen's colour balance was off as the person in the image it displayed had turned bright red.

"Lost it?!? It was suffering from severe poisoning and was probably close to death and you lost it?!?"

"We'll I could have gotten it if I didn't have to worry about upsetting the poor civilians" the masked man replied sarcastically.

The man on the screen waved this suggestion away. "What now? Or is this over?"

"Over oh no no, it's only the first act and all the players have just started. The only way out of that place would be if it hitched a ride on someone. There were 35 people there at closing time so that's 35 leads to follow. If you want this done, take-off-the-leash."

"Get it done, by what ever means you deem appropriate." The screen went dark after the glasses wearing man punched a button on his desk.

The mask wearing man, a mercenary of many names but most commonly known as Deadpool, howled like a dog paying homage to the moon.

Five lectures in and Becca had this gnawing sensation growing deep inside her. It was a hunger but it wasn't a hunger she'd ever experienced before.

Sally, the first person she met on her first day at college was sitting beside her. Leggy and thin, laughter came easily to Sally, but then so did classwork and dates with good looking guys. "You look…I dunno more errmmm upright today?" Sally said during their first shared lecture.

Becca shot her a wide-eyed look "Upright…what I've been crawling along until today and now I'm walking on two legs? Oh thanks Bitch!" she said with a laugh.

"No, no, I don't mean it that way I just noticed that you appear to be standing up straighter, you come across as more confident than usual. It looks good on you."

As if on cue Wire, who was sitting behind both of them interrupted "Bud Wadsworth thinks he'd look good on you too Becca" Becca turned around in her seat to deliver the usual light punch to the shoulder Wire earned from such contributions and when she did she hit him so hard he was thrown out of his seat onto the aisle.

"Oh my god I'm soooo sorry!" she said quickly and with concern.

Wire was sprawled out on the steps of the auditorium. He must have been in shock since he was speechless. But not for long when he realised everyone in the lecture hall was now staring at him.

"Gee Becca, I hope you punch Bud like that the next time he drunkenly tries to cop a feel."

The room erupted with laughter.

"Enough!" Shouted Dr Warsaw. "Another day another smart assed remark from the class clown. You're pretty fortunate you have zero interest in this course you dolt otherwise I'd take great pleasure in screwing your academic life up." At this Wire shrugged and slunk back to his seat. "But while screwing with you wouldn't be that much fun torturing Miss Robinson always gives me a chuckle. I'll have to review some of her older papers and check that I'm actually marking her on the proper curve, moments of weakness allow for generosity when it comes to marking don't you know. We might ensure that you fail this course too Miss Robinson".

Warsaw flashed her a sickly sweet smile, and with a voice dripping with disdain said "Class dismissed"

Becca grabbed her books and stormed out of the lecture hall, no one else moved.

"Uh oh, this ain't good Sally" Wire said under his breath.

"That arrogant son of a bitch," Becca fumed. The rage igniting inside her, "I'll get that bastard." And like a gift from above, as she exited through a side door out behind one of the buildings there was Warsaw's ancient foreign import car. The students had a nasty nickname derived from the shade of brown it was painted, and right now she wanted to get back at him in anyway she could.

In a fit of temper Becca threw her books to the ground, walked up to the car and slammed her fist hard on the bonnet. Instead of the pain she expected to receive a split second after she realised that every other time she's done something like that metal has beaten flesh, the bonnet buckled inwards and the front suspension of the car collapsed. Shocked, she started laughing.

"I'm not done with that fucker yet" she thought.

"I hoped we weren't" something answered.

Caught up in the adrenalin rush of it all Becca grabbed the frame of the car, turned it on it's side and hoisted the whole thing to shoulder height, then launched it with speed, there wasn't any thinking involved just the pure joy in the act of destruction.

The thinking restarted while the car was airborne. A thunderous sound of metal shredding and things cracking echoed throughout the area. Now horrified at what she just did Becca broke into a sprint.

"You'll do. And lets not forget our books" something said.

"Oh shit yeah thanks", Becca said. She extended her arm while she ran back to the pile of previously abandoned books only to have a large black tendril shoot out of her arm scoop up the books and bring them to her hand with near lighting speed.

"Ooooohhhhh myyyyyyyyy goooooddddddd" Becca thought. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod" Suddenly her legs were frozen to the spot with fear.

"We really don't have time for this you know" something said.

At this Becca turned under someone else's power and broke into a sprint at a speed she'd never even thought possible. Wire and Sally came out the same doors just a few seconds later but Becca was long gone.

"Where did you think she went?" Sally asked. "I don't know" Wire replied, before looking up and pointing "But fuck me someone has embedded Warsaw's shitbox in the branches of that ancient oak tree. Look at it! It destroyed half a dozen trees on it's way there!"

When Becca reached the gate which was to be there exit from this place her shock gave way to concern.

"It's always locked!" she exclaimed. "So what do you think we should do?" something answered. "Stopping would be what comes to mind!" she replied. "Oh how boring" something answered as Becca's sprint began to accelerate. "Try again"

The distance between her body and the locked gate was too small, there just wasn't time to stop and her legs weren't responding anyway.

"Jump" she commanded, she launched herself upwards with tremendous velocity, cleared the gate easily, and landed gracefully on the other side. Becca having executed a perfectly balanced landing didn't rise from her crouched position, her heart pounded in her chest and she felt exhilarated but she was neither fatigued nor out of breath.

"Now you're getting it" something said with pleasure.


	3. Chapter 3

Deadpool was never one to be caught unprepared. "A good boy scout always has enough C4 to take out a city block" his mother used to say. Or maybe she didn't say that and said something about eating your greens instead. It didn't really matter as Deadpool was convinced she was dead anyway and greens didn't save her, or maybe she wasn't and they did but who the hell knew. If he ever got homesick he'd just invade the home of some geriatric and refuse to leave until they told the guy with the swords and guns that he had to eat his greens before he left the table.

Deadpool was easy that way.

Video from his rifle scope played on loop on the laptop behind him, while he was crazy he wasn't stupid and facial recognition software provided by his employers was grinding away on a huge grid of servers somewhere out on the internet. Moments later he had a list of names and addresses to match the faces. The list he checked twice, all to find out who was naughty.

Only Deadpool is nice.

Becca stared into the bathroom mirror.

"Who are you?" She said to her reflection. "We can speak without speaking" something answered". "Then answer my question." "I shall, in time. Lets discuss who you really are first Becca" "How do you know who am I really am?" "There's no part of your mind we don't have access to Becca." "Really?" Becca replied as a sly smile appeared on her face "Let's see if that works both ways." "Wait!" something pleaded.

She felt something uncoil in her head and try and slither away but it was too late, Becca was in. Not sure in what as the mind of the alien was…alien but she skimmed as much as she was capable of comprehending.

"Well?" The symbiote asked expectantly.

Becca began undoing her clothes, "You're going to have to show me."

Deadpool was sitting in a car he'd borrowed from a passing civilian. It's borrowing if you car jack someone at a stop light while holding them at sword point but you plan on returning the car later. Stealing is when you don't plan to return the car. These types of differences are the difference between those who are good in the world, like Deadpool, and all the rest of us.

"This is the place."

"John Daly C'mon down!" Deadpool said in his best game show voice as he kicked in the door to Daly's house while armed to the teeth. Daly who was sitting on the couch eating take out while the TV blared in the corner, froze. Deadpool emptied a round into the noisy TV set causing it to explode in a crackle of glass shards & electricity.

Daly pissed himself.

"Jesus son didn't your parents teach you any self control? I'm guessing you're not what I'm looking for" Deadpool said, as he casually levelled his weapon at Daly's head. The gun sounded a disparaging tone. "Ugh" Deadpool said with obvious frustration.

There was an uncomfortable pause.

"What's that? Chinese? Could I grab some of that for the road dude?" Deadpool left Daly's house with the entire takeout order. The wrecked TV bursting into flames just as he reached the doorway. He tried to prop up what was left of the splintered front door in the doorway as he left.

It was a pretty miserable gesture as gestures go.

"I want it to happen slowly." Becca said. "I want to see it all." "As you wish the symbiote" agreed.

Becca's naked body first turned an oily black from the neck down, slowly muscle groups formed and shredded across her body buffing up her physique immensely. She involiterily flexed, large muscles and now powerful shoulders shifting in the mirror. Her breasts expanded and lifted while her waist shrank dramatically. "Scary but like totally hot" Becca said with wonderment. The white spider logo formed across her chest the legs trailing off behind her back while white webshooter squares appeared on the back of her slick black hands, the covered fingers of which slowly elongated and twisted until they took on the alien appearance of wickedly sharp talons each inches long.

She held up her hand and undid the changes, everything instantly vanished. She changed back, the razor sharp talons shot out in a blink of an eye. Certainly fast enough to slit someone's throat quickly she thought. "Now you've got it", came the reply.

"Venom is ready for her close up, and take it slowly at first please". At the same moment the phone rang, without moving from the bathroom a black tendril shot out of her body gabbed the phone from the couch and delivered it to her cruel hand. She carefully touched the answer button with the deadly tip of a finger.

"Hello?" Becca said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Becca it's Sally, are you okay? We came looking for you but you were gone, should I come over."

Becca panicked. "No, no, no. I'm just tired and I have a headache. I just need some rest and I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for calling Sally I'd better go lay down again." She covered the lie with a friendly laugh

"Oh okay if you're sure, are you sure?" Sally replied.

"Yes, thanks Sally. I'll see you tomorrow." "Bye Becca" –click-

"The nails on the hand I answered the phone with can shred who knows what but the thought of my friends finding out about this scares me to death" she thought. "They can't ever know".

"No one can ever know who Venom is. We're not safe when anyone does." came the reply.

The cell phone vanished into the skin of the costume leaving no trace as Becca returned to the mirror, "I want to see us now."

The outfit flowed over her head, eye slits formed on the oily surface and expanded, the jaws extended from the head and a slit ran the diameter of the head before pulling back to revel a huge mockery of a grin. The mouth filled with numerous rows of razor sharp teeth and a top and bottom pair of even more evil looking front incisors. Becca opened the jaws to reveal an obscene forked tongue thrashing around inside the mouth all of which was dripping in a green fluid. The fluid bubbled and fizzed and spluttered where it landed as drops of it were cast about by the thrashing tongue. This terrifying monstrosity leered at her from the mirror the lean but muscular frame it sat atop rising and falling with it's breathing.

"**Well?**" asked an inhuman female voice tainted with sadism & malice. The jaws quickly ripped back to reveal Becca's shocked face as Venom's head was absorbed into the suit. "I…. I….", Becca's height suddenly increasing as she sprouted painfully high heels, before her face was swamped again by the mocking grin of Venom.

"**..We can't do it without heels!"**

Venom laughed and then swaggered sexily towards the window before climbing out the and quickly crawling up the outside of the building on all fours. Venom liked being outside, she was able to gaze down on all the pointless little people going about their pointless little business. Venom then aimed lazily, and shot off a line before swinging off into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Earlier:

Wire and Sally stared up at Dr Warsaw's shitbox wondering what could have possibly put it up there.

"Tornado?" Sally guessed. "You'd think it would have throw around some of the other cars out here too. Maybe it's a prank gone very wrong" Wire responded. "Anyway I think it's hilarious and wish I had my camera phone."

They heard the exit door open behind them and out strode Dr Warsaw with his car keys in hand. A puzzled expression crossed his face, "What the hell is going on here?" he asked softly.

A big smile crossed Wire's face as soon as he recognised the voice, he turned, faced his current nemesis and at the top of his voice said "Dude, there's your car" while gesturing with his thumb over his shoulder.

Warsaw's gaze followed the thumb and then his eyes bulged, the gas tank in the car exploded with a loud bang, spraying wreckage everywhere and setting all the surrounding tress alight.

Wire turned slowly towards the chaos and then slowly turned back to face Warsaw.

"It wasn't me."

Later:

Deadpool ditched the car. Well he didn't ditch it, he reversed it at full speed into someone else's car as they were about to drive away. Turns out that lead was a bust, but the guy's insurance was up to date and they've great treatments for whiplash these days. A guy walking down the street wearing a red mask with black eye patches, a matching red & black costume, two katanas strapped to his back and an arsenal hanging off his belt would usually be given a wide bearth, unless you're stupid that is.

Deadpool sidled past a gang of petty thugs on his way to chase up his next lead.

"What the fuck is this? Halloween? Hey look at that dork. Off trick or treating princess?" The gang laughed. Deadpool stopped in his tracks and started to laugh too. He turned around and walked back.

"Yeah, yeah, look at the dork. Happy Halloween guys!" Deadpool said while waving his arms wildly. The gang laughed even louder.

"So, what's it to be Trick or Treat?"

A large guy with a shaved head and a grill in his mouth came within inches of Deadpool's face, and with deliberate slowness asked for the Trick, where upon Deadpool fired a throwing knife into each of the guy's feet without ever lifting his arms. Hearing the thug's high pitched scream his cohorts backed away as quickly as they could realizing that they'd made a terrible mistake.

"Happy Halloween!" Deadpool replied cheerily while pushing the top of the thugs head with his finger tips. The thug, whose muscles had all become rigid due to the pain, went down like a domino falling over.

"Has it been on yet?!?" Wire asked Sally with urgency as he entered the crowded room. "No it hasn't" she replied we've a few minutes yet. Wire negotiated the obstacles of the crowd of the various crowds of students who were sitting, standing or sprawled all over the place as he crossed the recreation lounge. Having reached the couches where Sally had taken up residence he collapsed into a seat.

"God I'm tired. Becca still at home?" he asked. "Yes. Headache she says, she'll see us in the morning. Maybe we should let her know it's on?" At this someone piped up from somewhere beside them "Well if you'd give me her number I'd be happy to call her." "Put it back in your pants Bud, there is no chance." Wire said dryly. "Hey screw you Pussy!" Bud said with irritation. "Who are you calling Pussy? Pussy!"

At this Bud came barrelling through the crowd and launched himself at Wire. Wire would later recount the tale of seeing himself on TV for the first time while being held in headlock by a member of the college wrestling team.

Venom was soaring through the neighbourhood looking for trouble when she found it. There was shouting, wailing, and apologies coming from a run down children's playground, and curious as to the reasons for all of this she took up position on the outside of a building which looked directly down into the park and slowly crawled into a better position.

"You let some costume wearing freak make a fool of us in our own hood and then you let him walk away? What the hell is wrong with you guys? I should just put a bullet in you little bitches right now!" one of them said. Soft wailing came from a big guy with no hair who was being supported by two other guys. "He was just too fast for us man. We never even see him move his arms and he'd put two of these fuckers into Frankie's feet" said another. The throwing knives gleamed in the darkness.

"We have a problem" the symbiote thought. "Explain?" Becca answered. Hazy badly degraded images appeared in Becca's mind, not memories more like echoes of another life. A life when there was I not us.

Venom launched herself off the wall, somersaulted in mid air and then landed directly on top of the gang leader. When her feet landed on his shoulders his spine shattered, along with all the other bones keeping him standing, his organs exploded outwards in a circle of blood and gore spraying all the other members present and his body just collapsed into a malformed heap.

**So, which one of you nice boys is going to be the first to tell a girl where your new costumed friend went? **Venom hissed as the obscene tounge thrashed around outside of her mouth with every word.

The thugs while still shocked were ready to react, especially after their run in with Deadpool just a short time before, three of them pulled guns but before they pulled the triggers Venom grabbed the wounded one out of the hands of those helping him stand up, and pulled him in front of her. His friends riddled his body with bullets they had intended for Venom, his job done she tossed the dead man back at them knocking them over and trapping two of them under his lifeless mass.

One of the wounded man's helpers took off running while the other tried to take a swing at her. with no hope of that punch ever connecting she grabbed the fist in mid swing broke obliterated all the bones in the hand before ripping the arm from it's socket and smashing it's former owner in the throat with it. The move from grabbing the fist to breaking the neck with the arm looked almost seamless.

Dropping the arm from a standing start Venom leaped over the runner blocking and as she whipped around to face him she grabbed him by the throat and easily lifted him off the ground. She pulled him close

**Too pretty to be such a bad man,** she said just before she ran her tounge across his face. He screamed as the green fluid burned his skin, and held him there as it ate craters into his flesh while she quickly checked his jacket pockets. She didn't find the throwing knives she was looking for but she did find a blade which she held in front of the eye which wasn't a bubbling mess.

**Sooooooo small. try mine. **And with that terrifying grin on her face she tossed the knife away carelessly and then slashed a parallel line across his stomach with her index finger. The razor sharp talon opened him without effort and his insides spewed out in a hot steaming mess.

A bullet whizzed by her head, and tossing the corpse in her hand away like a rag doll Venom dropped to all fours arched her back and scuttled towards the gunmen she had knocked over previously with unnatural speed. She faked left and right as they shot and missed by a wide mark, when she was close enough she leapt on the one in the centre sinking her jaws into the front of his head as he fell back.

The sickening crunch and popping sound which escorted the jaws clamping shut was enough for the other two gunmen to break in opposite directions, one left one right. While still devouring the victim's brain two tentacles extended from her body in pursuit of the fleeing men.

Right before the tentacles made contact a large split appeared in each, and the deathly Venom grin, though this time lacking the cruel eyes, pushed forward from two sets of extended jaws. The jaws clamped onto the back of each mans head with the same sickening sounds as the first where upon both men went limp. Venom gorged on their brains before dropping their lifeless corpses, the tentacles lazily returned but not before one of them had claimed the throwing knives which were glistening on the floor.

The meal over Venom scurried up the wall to the rooftop.

Becca's system was flooded with adrenalin and the murderous rage burning inside her, which she thought infinite in the height of battle was beginning to subside. Venom's jaws ripped back and the head vanished into the body revealing her face, the talons on one hand vanished when she rubbed her temples with her slick black hand, only to instantly return when she took her hand away.

"We shouldn't have done that." She said sadly.

"We should have left at least one of them in a condition to answer our question." she said with a smile.

"But what fun it was for us." answered the symbiote. "We did so well on our first proper outing."

"But shouldn't we be feeling guilty or something?" Becca thought with some bemusement. Right now the idea of feeling bad about what just happened was just ludicrous.

"We've been making a few minor…alterations over the past day or two" replied the symbiote.

Becca's body tensed up and the symbiote felt her elation turn to anger. "We have no real interest in being some kind of amoral murdering freak just so we can get off. If that's what you're looking for we can end this right now."

"No, not that at all." The symbiote said soothingly. "We just have a different…outlook on what's moral and what isn't now. As we have just seen slaughtering those below served our needs and we'd made up our mind about them the moment we first saw them, but there wasn't any compulsion for us to do the same thing to anyone else we came across on our way here."

Becky thought on this for a moment "No. We didn't really care about them, they were irrelevant."

"Indeed. Our interests come before anyone else's. We come first in every regard. Always."

Becca smiled.

And then she knew that her phone was chirping even though she couldn't hear it.

Venom's face engulfed her own as the phone was spat out into her hand and then flicked open. It was a message from Sally, her friends were going to be on the news.

**We have to find a TV!**


	5. Chapter 5

-A week or so later-

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! went the screech of the electric alarm clock in the darkened room. A groaning sound came from under the bed covers as an uncoordinated hand reached out vainly slapping the bedside table on which the alarm clock was perched in the hopes of hitting the snooze button. The hand didn't connect with the clock once, but on the fifth attempt it knocked over a small stack of books some of which struck the alarm clock sending it sliding off the table before it dropped into the over flowing wastepaper basket on the far side of the table.

The alarm clock taking all of this in it's stride continued to squawk.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" came a muffled voice from under the covers, the sheets were rudely thrown back and a bed headed bleary eyed F. Wire Dawson angrily jumped out of bed and then stubbed his big toe on one of the legs of the bedside table. The table was on the receiving end of a torrent of verbal abuse as Wire grabbed the foot with the toe which was screaming and fell backwards onto the bed while trying to message the pain out. The sound of the alarm becoming too much he hopped on his uninjured foot and fumbled with the controls. The skull rattling scream of the alarm ceased, and he took the two short hops back to his bed before falling onto it hard.

"It's not even 7:00am and I've already had a shitty day."

The day got significantly better when he saw Sally pull up into a parking space while he was heading to the Artificial Intelligence research buildings. Sally, looking leggy & incredibly chic as she always did with her mane of jet black hair, which must take hours of styling in the morning to get it to look just so, called out to him and waved as she headed off in the opposite direction.

"Oh Sally, run away with me to a future where I'm wealthier & better looking." he thought to himself as he waved back. Were it not for the fact that some genius thought a bunch of the really smart geeks should study the Humanities before they went off creating things which may be used for the betterment or detriment of the world he'd have never met her.

Hey robot boy! How's life in the friend zone? Bud Welch asked as he passed Wire, on his way to do whatever the muscle heads do when they're not groping each other while competing Wire supposed. "Shove it up your ass Bud" he replied with a obviously fake smile on his face and a small wave.

"He's such a dick" both men thought as they walked away.

The day was filled with the sciences, and endless arguments between alpha geeks none of whom knew how to back down even when they were clearly wrong. It was exhausting so when he got a message on his phone suggesting that he bail on his last few lectures to go a see a movie he jumped at the chance. Even if he was surprised by the choice of movie.

"I thought you hated slasher flicks" he said peering over his glasses at Becca.

Becca to all intensive purposes was a Valley Girl. Looked like a Valley Girl, dressed like a Valley Girl, spoke like a Valley Girl, was slightly vapid and obsessively groomed herself between classes. But she was very nice even if she was completely out of her depth in college, or at least she was for a while. These days she appeared to be much more confident and secure in herself after that run in with Warsaw, she didn't give any ground the next time the old bastard tried to put her down in front of the class. Indeed her retorts were pretty snappy these days, and looking at how she was dressed today he figure was looking incredibly good these days too. She laughed and he liked making her laugh, and that was all they had in common.

"Ummmm, well usually I do but one day you realise that there are real monsters out in the world and none of this stuff is that scary anymore."

"That reasoning is bizarre and slightly creepy…" he replied "..but I want to see this anyway so lets go."

Becca lightly punched him on the shoulder and they went inside. Everything was going fine until the cell phone of some one sitting directly directly behind them in the darkened theature went off and the jerk answered and then launched into a conversation with who was on the other end. Annoyed Wire turned around and glared at the guy. "Could you take that outside please or just hang up?" The guy glared back at him "Hold on a second" he said to whoever was on the other end of the line "Then he leaned forward and said "Now why don't you turn the hell around and look at your shitty little movie before I bust your face open in front of your little girlfriend here." Knowing the guy could follow through Wire began to square up to him anyway but before he could he felt Becca's hand on his arm. "Forget it" she said "this will be over soon anyway." "Yeah, do with the princess says man. You fuckin' loser you." before he leaned back and continued with his phone call.

Wire sat bolt upright throughout the movie and seethed with rage as the rest of the film played out on the screen in front of him. He noticed every time Becca glanced over at him when she thought he wasn't looking, and tensed up with the jerk behind him announced that he had to take a piss. It must have been catching as a few seconds later Becca told him she'd be right back too, moments later she did. It was close to the end of the movie when she left but when you've got to go you've got to go.

The film ended and he glared at the now empty seat behind him when he stood up. "You okay?" she asked "Just annoyed" he replied. "Well you can't reason with unreasonable people" she said wearily. "True, but I'd like to have been able to kick his ass if it came to that." He said dryly.

Then it was goodbyes, some browsing in music stores and off to catch the bus home. He was sitting on the bus when his cellphone rang, it was Sally and she sounded frantic. "I can't understand what you're saying you need to slow it down. What? I'm on the bus. We were at the movies. Yeah that's where we went. Murder!?!. Where? The bathroom, holy shit! No, no, she's fine I walked out with her phone is probably still turned off. Okay, I promise I call when I get home."

At this point her heard a commotion on the bus, looking around he spotted that people were pointing out the windows of the side of the bus he was on he turned his head and though it took him a moment he spotted what they were looking at. A figure appeared to be gracefully swinging down the street coming right towards them. "I didn't think Spider-Man operated this far from New York" he thought to himself. "I'm going to have to call you back Sally" he said as his jaw began to slowly fall open.

If it was Spider-Man he was going to sail right over the top of the bus with his next swing, he quickly fiddled with the phone to activate the built in camera. It was only when the figure was lined up in the view finder, released the line it was swinging from and broke into a summersault that Wire realized two things. First that it wasn't a man, second that it was going to hit the side of the bus dead on.

BANG! The bus rocked sideways and skidded as the driver applied the brakes. Dark claws had come straight through the frame of the bus a few inches behind where he was sitting and then a fist came through the window he was sitting next to. The window shattered covering him in a torrent of safety glass.

Something incredibly black flowed off the fist wrapping itself around him as it pulled him out of the bus. **You're coming with me** something roared and then everything started to fade. There was sensation of movement and stomach churning weightlessness and then there was nothing.

He blacked out.


	6. Chapter 6

"You don't intimidate me." Wire said. A stony expression carved into his face.

"**Yes we do..**", came the monstrously inhuman reply, ".**.if we didn't you'd be cracking jokes right about now.**"

Shifting on his feet slightly while nervously pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose Wire tried to not break eye contact. It wasn't too hard since the figure whose eyes he was staring at, if you could even call them eyes, was unmoving.

"I dunno, maybe the whole 'roid rage thing you have going on has me freaked out. I bet all the guys at the gym shit themselves when they see you pumping iron."

He regretted saying it the moment it left his mouth, but for some reason he couldn't fathom shiny black lips pulled back even further from a mouth filled with razor blades while white malice filled eyes narrowed.

The monster was smiling at him.

--Becca's apartment--

The door handle jiggled slightly as someone on the other side of the door swore profusely. Deadpool could never get the lock picking thing down. It could have been a lack of patience on his part, dexterity was never a problem, but regardless it just never came together for him. Carefully he replaced the locks picks into their holder and placed them in a pants pocket which he zipped shut. This was performed with some reverence. What came next however wasn't.

Deadpool's boot hit the door with such force that the entire door frame cracked and splintered.

"Open sez me" Deadpool muttered as he strode into the apartment. "Oh ho ho ho.." Deadpool said with some sarcasm "..having rage blackouts are we girly?" Becca's apartment was in pieces, furniture and clothing shredded, mirrors shattered, a broken TV embedded in the dividing wall between the living room and the tiny bedroom. The bed frame itself was ripped a sunder. Checking what he already knew Deadpool tapped a button on the device on his left wrist, the display glowed to life.

Stacked neatly in a number of piles next to a damaged wardrobe were books and study materials, the living room window out to the fire escape was left open, a strong cold draft permeating the apartment.

"So you're out, but you'll be back, and I'll be waiting. And then we'll party psycho girl. But until then.." Deadpool leaned over and scooped a clean piece of laundry off the floor and held it in front of his masked face while he made a dramatic inhale sound through his nose. "..panty raid!"

Wire could hear the throb of the blood pumping in his ears.

She/it/whatever is standing about ten feet away in front of the roof exit and the light is fading fast. There's no way I could get around she/it/whatever. I'm on a roof, so unless I'm willing to throw myself off it I'm trapped. Nothing left to do but negotiate I suppose. Oh my god I am so screwed. Wire thought to himself. This entire internal conversation occurred in a blink of an eye.

"If you plan on eating me you should know that I'm all gristle and will probably give you a stomach ache or at least a bad case of gas."

"**We thank you for your concern about our dietary habits but we didn't bring you here to eat you. What made you think we did?**" came the reply as the monster slowly approached.

Wire stood his ground though his voice did grow softer as the figure loomed nearer.

"Lets see, you have to be close to seven feet tall. Though lean and somewhat angular you have a significant amount of muscle mass as evident by the near armour plating of your stomach, broad shoulders and bull neck. No fingers as such just incredibly long razor sharp needle like talons, the eyes are at the optimum position to judge range and depth while the jaws are designed to shred anything which comes into direct contact with the mouth and is set in a fashion as to allow for maximum pressure to be applied when it's closed on something. You're a super predator through and through. Is that tongue forked?"

The monster opened it's mouth and unfurled it's obscenely long tongue which was dripping in green fizzing fluid.

"Either you use that to hunt by smell or it's there just to freak people out but regardless that fluid it's covered in appears to be highly acidic judging by what it's doing to my shoes."

The tongue rapidly retracted an instant before the jaws clamped shut. "**You should probably take the left one off before your toes melt.**" the monster said. "**Any other observations Mr Darwin.**" it said with audible sarcasm as it lazily leapt onto a ledge and slowly and with exaggerated care it walked along the narrow ledge one foot in front of another. Heels clicking with every footfall, and the sun having now set the glow of street lamps creating highlights across parts of the slick black surface of it's body.

"Yes. You're either incredibly vain or incredibly shallow. What other person would give themselves a tight firm ass, large breasts, and stiletto heal boots as part of their costume Venom. YOU MURDERING PSYCHO!" Wire spat as he sprinted to the roof exit. Venom turned quickly and leapt off the ledge and into the air with a roar. Summersaulting over Wire she landed between him and the exit with such force that the roof slabs split. Roaring again whip like tendrils lashed out of her body and grabbed Wire mid sprint lifting him up and towards her until she was holding him eye to eye.

"**You're a smart guy, act like one and you might live through this.**" With fury in his eyes he shook his head to look away. Venom's hand clamped around his head and forcefully turned it back. "**Because if you don't you'll end up like the guy in the movie theatre. I'm not sure if you heard the news but when I ripped his arms off he squealed like a pig for a while before he died of shock.**"

The colour drained from Wire's face and his jaw dropped. He mouth suddenly felt as dry as sandpaper. "Becca?"

"**Oh don't be like that.**" Venom cooed as the symbiote ripped back to reveal a friendly pair of hazel eyes. Becca slowly ran her tongue up the side of Wire's face. "I did do it for you after all."


End file.
